marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Stoner (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Executive Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Barry Dutter; M.C. Wyman; Terry Kavanagh; Ramon Bernado | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 135 | First2 = (Mentioned as former Director) (First appearance, retconned) (First appearance) | Death = (Death, retconned) (Death) | HistoryText = When American businessman Howard Stark formed the paramilitary espionage organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D.,Although it was originally stated that Howard's adopted son Tony Stark founded S.H.I.E.L.D. in , now it has been retconned into being Howard Stark as per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Howard Stark has been active as S.H.I.E.L.D. Chairman from its foundation, which is set between 1958 and 1961, until his death in a car accident set up by rival company Republic Oil & Gas, happened twenty years before the present day according to International Iron Man series. former U.S. Army and C.I.A. Colonel Rick Stoner was appointed as the espionage agency's first public Executive Director. In 1965, 's second story reports that Dum Dum Dugan joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in 1965 on the behalf of the organization's newest Executive Director, longtime friend and former head of Howling Commandos in World War II, Nick Fury. Since Fury took over as Director immediately after Stoner's death, it can be presumed that Stoner's presumed assassination happened in 1965. Rick Stoner was reported to have been killed by Hydra operatives during a mission. Years later, however, Stoner's replacement as Executive Director, Nick Fury, discovered that his predecessor have never actually died, but was instead left for dead and abandoned by S.H.I.E.L.D.; seeking revenge on the espionage organization, Stoner, under the codename Fallen Angel, led Fury to a project based on Cosmic Cube power capable of creating a pocket reality accessible only to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director. Both Fury and the Fallen Angel fell through the portal opened to the Cosmic Cube's fabricated world, but Stoner died during the conflict. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Continuity Notes * Rick Stoner first appeared in , a special one-shot published in March 1994 with the purpose of clarifying the complex and messed up S.H.I.E.L.D. history; in such issue, Stoner was revealed to have been a superior of Nick Fury in the United States Army during World War II, as well as a ranking C.I.A. operative who worked alongside Canadian Special Services agent Logan in at least a circumstance, ultimately ending up being assassinated by Hydra agents. However, since the events of that one-shot have become outdated and unconciliable with the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, Stoner's appearance has to be considered apochryphal. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors